battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
North Vietnam
North Vietnam (or the Democratic Republic of Vietnam (DRV)) is a faction featured in Battlefield Vietnam. North Vietnam was a communist state that occupied the Northern half of the actual Vietnam. After the Japanese surrender from the French colony in 1945, the DRV proclaimed itself in Hanoi, its new capital. The French accepted the new administration, but soon realising the communist regime, known as the Viet Minh, declared war against the DRV and administrated the colony until the Viet Minh was victorious. After that, the Viet Minh set their eyes South and attacked the Republic of Vietnam, starting the Vietnam War. Although greatly supported by the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China, the North was losing the war and signed a peace treaty in 1973, but soon broke it and conquered the South Vietnamese capital of Saigon. After that, the two states merged forming the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. North Vietnamese Army The North Vietnamese Army, or the People's Army of Vietnam, were the armed forces of North Vietnam from the French-Indochina war in 1946 until the end of the Vietnam War in 1975. After the reunification of Vietnam, it became officially known as the Vietnam People's Army. Battlefield Vietnam The NVA fight the Army of the Republic of Vietnam, Viet Nam Air Force, United States Marine Corps, United States Army and the MACV in Battlefield Vietnam. Engagements against the VNAF *'Operation Flaming Dart': Unidentified NVA Forces vs. VNAF 516th Fighter Squadron "The Phoenix" Engagements against the ARVN *'Hue - 1968': 6th N.V.A. Regiment vs. 1st ARVN Division *'Quang Tri - 1968': 812th N.V.A. Regiment vs. 1st ARVN Division *'Reclaiming Hue': 6th N.V.A. Regiment vs. 2nd Battalion, 3rd Regiment ARVN Rangers *'Quang Tri -1972': 101st Regiment vs. 258th ARVN Marine Brigade "The Divine Hawks" *'Fall of Saigon': Unidentified North Vietnamese Forces vs. 1st ARVN Division Engagements against the US Army *'The Ia Drang Valley': 66th N.V.A. Regiment vs. 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry *'Landing Zone Albany': 33rd N.V.A. Regiment vs. 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry Engagements against the USMC *'Operation Hastings': 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment vs. 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines *'Siege of Khe Sahn': NVA 325th C Division vs. 26th Marines *'Defense of Con Thien': NVA 325th C Division vs. 26th Marines Engagements against the MACV *'Fall of Lang Vei': 304th N.V.A. Division vs. 5th Special Forces Group Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The NVA fight the United States Marine Corps in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. Engagements against the United States Marine Corps *once more information is released Equipment North Vietnam, being allied to the Soviet Union and China, is issued many Russian and Chinese weapons and vehicles. Infantry Weapons Rifles *AK-47 *Type 56 Sniper Rifles *SVD Submachine Guns *MAT-49 Machine Guns *RPD Pistols *TT-33 Rocket Launchers *RPG-7V *SA-7 Vehicles Light Vehicles *Vespa Scooter *UAZ-469 Jeep *BTR-60 APC Tanks *T-54 *T-72 *PT-76 *ZSU-57 Artillery *BM-21 *M46 130mm Helicopters *Mi-8 Hip *Mi-8T Hip (Armed) Fixed-Wing Aircraft *MiG-17 *MiG-21 Emplacements * be listed Naval Vessels * Sampan Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam